User blog:SupcommMonroee/Suppy Super Post 3
Down to business. There are some things we either need to add or clear up. THIS IS RATHER IMPORTANT IT IS SO IMPORTANT I AM BOLDING, ITALICIZING, AND UNDERLINING IT Add *Imports and exports for each planet and star system *More planet articles *More system articles *More space stations *More interstellar background lore *A master timeline for Omni 01, and perhaps a better universal dating system than AD and BC, that all empires can use in stories and in articles. *More meaning to the news section on the main page, perhaps its own page entirely *Commerce lore. We need to establish currency values, currency standards, banking systems, trade laws, and national trade economies. *Easier ways to edit templates *Easier ways to edit the News articles. I can't even figure it out *A hub page for accessing main page module data and other such things. A sort of admin annex from which many neat wiki features can be put back into use. *Maps for every star system page, built off of the template used for the Gimheldt system (grey squares are space stations, yellow-orange clouds are asteroid/dust fields, etc.) *Work on A Shared Mythos Modify *Galactic Senate details still need to be worked out. I think an overhaul to its article is necessary (do we even have one?) (EDIT: Yes, we do. Here it is: Galactic Senate) *DFM, EIT, and KMF contact stories/lore. This needs to be written down and made easily accessed. *Improve the internal network of links, and possibly add to the main page. I'm aware that accessing content is still daunting for newcomers. *We /need/ to get a spring (winter?) cleaning day. Not completely related to this, I know, but we need to clean up categories, broken and red links, and old/bad articles. See Forum:Winter Cleaning regarding old articles. *We need a more present list of redlinks. We all need a bit more pressure to fix the amount of redlinks. I could use a clear and present reminder each time I log on. Could we make it some sort of message or text box that pops up whenever one logs on? *We need to bring all articles up to speed. I see too many things that are just plain outdated, but great articles otherwise. *Relating to the established timeline, having a record of wars could be useful in many ways we might not have originally thought. *Work on the Delsons. Seriously, there is too little there, and their impact on the canon is too small. It's not all Icey's fault, but I think there are definitely some things that are preventing the Delsons from moving past the stage of 'just added by new user and being shown the ropes' canon. Most Importantly We need to get on the ball. The wiki is starting to feel the first effects of neglect. This cannot be allowed to happen. I realize I'm a major contributor to our stagnation, and I'm going to be redoubling my efforts to change that. Discuss and add below. In the bottom section, we can also record a sort of communal to-do list Individual Items / Reminders for Individual Users (Add Your Own) Suppy *Finish stories *Add to the Eteno military articles *Add to the Eteno empire article *Add more planets, ships, stations, and business *Elaborate on Eteno economy *Elaborate on Eteno agriculture *Elaborate further on Eteno culture *Elaborate more on less-valuable Eteno holdings *Elaborate on Eteno law *Standardize information on the Harbinger wars *Iron out details on the Harbinger wars and create a single unified article for the Harbinger wars with Kray *Establish first contact details with Nra *Elaborate/modify Eteno higher education and military draft system *NOTES FOR MALISK II AND ETENO SPECIES **Ice caps **Thick atmosphere **K-class star **Yellow fauna **Low density **Deep oceans **3 times as large as Earth Kray *Planet articles for all major Dhragolon systems as well as Solaurum. *Articles for the Sol system. *Remove redlinks in the Heart and Soul Nebula. *Remove redlinks for Ucharpli's creatures. *Get Operation Dark Secrets and The Final Confrontation finished. *Categorize all templates and make an article that lists each one of them. *Make sure all articles are categorized properly. *Categorize all images. *Check every Dhragolon-related article for inconsistencies. *Elaborate on the structure of Dhragolon government *First contact details with Nra. *Elaborate on Dhragolon-Delson relations. *Elaborate on the Omni. *Firmly establish what the Titans are really up to. *Establish the identity of the different types of Harbingers. (Perhaps the one's the Omni started to the fight were not the same as the ones that were only recently defeated.) *Standard infoboxes for everything (species, characters etc.) *Redo the Exemplum. *Fix up Jaran, Ner'Ackarra and Eska. *Fix Genodraco tech (modify Dragonslayer as fit) Nra *Add: **Verbum Deus **Sauran Pantheon **Sauran Myths **Registry of Sauran Colonial Assets **Registry of Sauran Flotilla Assets **Registry of Sauran Legionnary Assets **A network of pages describing the massive hierarchy of Sauran government departments, branches, divisions, etc., with possible individual pages for each **Nighthawks **HIRIOT **ELICAN **Elite Assassins **Nightguard **Sauran Emperors **Indexing Project (complete with remaining intelligence) *Complete: **Serenade of the Undying Lover **At the Galactic Gala **Far and Away **Operation Dark Secrets Ice Noble Category:Blog posts Category:Suppy Super Post